I saw him standing there
by Rose Kirkland Jones
Summary: Sólo tenía 17 años pero estaba seguro de que lo amaba... Ya había perdido demasiado tiempo cometiendo muchos errores... no pensaba perder su última oportunidad. One-shot. USUK


Hola! Eh...

Sé que dije que iba a continuar un fic en especial pero... tengo problemas con mi internet desde hace unas semanas. *llora* No hay mucho que pueda hacer para investigar y eso, porque no cuento con libros de historia británica en mi biblioteca y, donde si puedo conseguirlo, sólo los tienen en inglés. Aún no confió en mis habilidades con el idioma de Arthur, recién estoy en el Basico 6 ;-;

Ahora, de verdad he intentado escribir las cosas pendientes pero... el Evernote me ha traicionado. Me borró dos fics y... y... ya estaba por acabar ;-;

¡Te maldigo, Evernote!

Tuve suerte de que no me borrara este :')

Algún día iba a mezclar The Beatles con el USUK, era inevitable :'D Tengo la esperanza de no haberlo dañado por completo..

 **Disclaimer:** Hetalia y sus personajes son de Himaruya Hidekaz, "I saw her standing there", "Twist and Shout" y "Yesterday" son canciones de The Beatles

* * *

"El último día en el que todos estaríamos juntos... y aún no le he dicho nada"

Era Mariscal de campo y le había dado miles de trofeos a su escuela por su habilidad en el Fútbol Americano, no era un genio pero era bastante bueno en matemáticas, era popular y sabía que tenía a muchas chicas locas detrás de él pero ni así pudo juntar el coraje para decirle a la cara a esa persona todo lo que sentía.

Porque Alfred F. Jones, a pesar de sus 17 años, estaba seguro de algo: estaba enamorado del Presidente Estudiantil que casualmente cursaba en su mismo salón y a quien conocía desde hace muchísimos años... el gruñón y poco popular Arthur Kirkland.

¿Cómo paso? Ni el mismo lo sabe... Las cosas habían sucedido demasiado rápido y, la verdad, demasiado fuera de contexto. Se habían dejado de hablar, habían roto una amistad que los unía desde el Kinder y cada uno hizo su vida aparte... es ahí cuando Alfred se dio cuenta que necesitaba a ese cejón mucho más de lo que necesitaba a algún simple amigo o mejor amigo. Extrañaba sus enojos, sus ínfimas sonrisas, la forma en la que su cabello lucía desordenado y sexy a la vez, esa voz profunda y esos extravagantes gustos musicales que la mayoría de veces compartían.

No podía vivir lejos de él pero su orgullo pesaba y le había obligado a morderse la lengua.

Y ahí estaba, con el traje que tanto se había jurado no usar. El baile de Graduación era su última oportunidad y no la desperdiciaría... o al menos, ese era el plan si sus piernas dejaran de temblarle como gelatina.

Recordaba las novias que le había visto a Arthur y pensaba si habría traído a alguna con él como su pareja y le dolió; aunque tampoco es como que el haya jurado un voto de castidad cuando aceptó lo que sentía por McEyebrows. Había continuado su vida, le había sacado el jugo a su popularidad y terminó saliendo con varias chicas durante toda la secundaria y hasta hace unos meses... bueno, desde comienzos de año, cuando se dio cuenta que con ninguna de esas mujeres podía olvidar a esos ojos esmeralda que ocupaban su mente la mayor parte del tiempo.

Se jalo de los cabellos por ser un completo idiota, se miró al espejo una última vez antes de peinarse y echarse algo de gel en el cabello. Recordaba los gustos de Arthur y una sonrisa radiante se dibujó en su rostro al ver su reflejo.

No había pierde esta noche.

Tomó el saco que dejó colgado en la silla de su cuarto y se colocó en la solapa una Rosa Tudor en señal de a lo que iba -sí, hasta sus gustos los tenía bien grabados en la memoria-. Se despidió apresuradamente para evitar preguntas pero su madre estaba en la puerta, mirándolo expectante hasta que se decidió a taclearlo y jalarle de los cachetes.

\- ¡Al fin has madurado! -se le escurrían algunas lágrimas de orgullo mientras trataba de reprimir el llanto- Nunca imaginé verte vestido así, Al.-uno de sus dedos terminó deteniendo una lágrima que recién empezaba a salir- Tu padre estaría tan orgulloso...

\- Hablas como si estuviera muerto y sólo está fuera haciendo horas extras -hizo un puchero mientras su madre le sonreía como disculpa. Sabía lo exagerada que era pero no podía enojarse con ella.

Ambos se pararon mientras el americano intentaba recomponer su traje.

\- ¡Vas a ver que hoy si la haces! Espero que hoy si puedas conquistar a Arthur, querido. Me agrada la idea de tenerlo como yerno- La rubia le guiño el ojo mientras iba corriendo a buscar la cámara y el estadounidense se quedó de piedra, de pie en la mitad de la sala.

"Loading... loading... loading...Error 404, Sentido Común not found" No, su cerebro no podía procesarlo.

La señora Jones tomó el dispositivo y, aprovechando la graciosa cara de su hijo, tomó la foto y el flash hizo reaccionar al de ojos azules haciendo que sus mejillas terminarán con un bonito rojo escarlata.

\- i¿ D-de... de qué rayos estás hablando?! -Levantó sus manos en defensa mientras el nerviosismo se apoderaba de sus cuerdas vocales. No era posible que se haya dado cuenta...

\- ¡AY! ¡Por favor, Alfred! ¡Soy tu madre! -La mujer empezó a hacer un pequeño berrinche. Lo infantil lo había sacado de familia- Además... se te notaba lo gay desde el Kinder. -Y Alfred se volvió a callar, sus mejillas estaban mucho más rojas que antes y un tic se le había hecho presente en el párpado.

¡No podía ser cierto! ¡Maldito Arthur! Mom, why are doing this to me?

La señora empujó al rubio por la espalda hacia la puerta de la calle. Le dio dos besos en la mejilla y una de esas extrañas bendiciones de las que sólo las madres saben darte y botó al menor a la calle, levantando un pulgar y gritando cosas que su hijo no podía entender.

"¡Tienes que ser el seme, hijo mío!"

¿Qué diablos era eso? OK, la parte de "usen protección a pesar de ser hombres" la tenía clara pero no esa última.

La amiga húngara de su madre la había corrompido, estaba seguro de eso. Juntarse con esa mujer no podía llevar a nada bueno...

Se subió al coche antes de que los vecinos salieran alertados por los gritos de la rubia ¿Por qué tenía que pasar le esto a él? Tomó una gran bocanada de aire, encendió el carro y empezó a conducir. Quiso distraerse con un poco de música y, su suerte era tanta ese día, que el programa de radio que se transmitía era el preciso para él: La hora de The Beatles...

"¡Fuck you, Radio Mágica!"

La voz de Lennon le hizo viajar a esas memorias que atesoraba con cariño.

Recordaba a un pequeño inglés que hace poco se había mudado; el aún era un niño pero sabía que estar solo no podía llevar a nada bueno y ese pobre e inocente extranjero necesitaba a alguien que lo salvase de las frías y sucias garras de la soledad. Su madre le había ayudado horneando un pastel de vainilla y chocolate -río al recordar eso- y él lo había llevado con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja hasta la puerta de su vecina.

Recordaba al niño que le abrió y a esos hermosos ojos verdes que le habían dejado embobado desde ese día. Recordaba el sutil "gracias" que le dio en respuesta al regalo y las negativas que le daba ante cualquier propuesta que le hacía para jugar... hasta que llegó la madre del pequeño y prácticamente obligó a Arthur a aceptar una invitación

La señora Kirkland era bastante agradable, parecía frágil pero sabía que era bastante fuerte, es decir, domando a las bestias que tenía como hijos...

La melodía de Twist and Shout salía de las bocinas y se apuró en subirle el volumen.

Recordaba cuando acabaron la primaria e iniciaban la secundaria. Ya conocía mucho de su mejor amigo y su amistad era realmente fuerte, eran inseparables.

El tiempo en que su vida de niños de casa, buenos y que van todos los domingos a misa había terminado. Arthur había agarrado la onda Punk y él... bueno, él quería probar.

Los gustos musicales de Arthur se habían hecho más extravagantes pero seguían compartiendo esa misma pasión por el rock de los 70's, 80's y 90's. Sabía la debilidad del británico por su banda favorita, The Beatles, y, cada vez que podían, se saltaban las clases y buscaban un lugar donde poder relajarse con un pequeño Walkman que Arthur guardaba celosamente y del cual terminaban compartiendo un audífono cada uno.

Sabía que ese inglés todo callado y con la fachada de caballero, en el fondo, era un completo hooligan.

¿No qué era un maldito especial de The Beatles y no un "It's time of bullying Alfred"? Say, say, say sonaba y a Alfred le entró la nostalgia.

Michael Jackson era el cantante favorito del americano y, cuando ambos descubrieron la canción, habían fangirleado a morir. Recordaba cuando la cantaban a coro, cada uno tomando el papel de Jackson y McCartney mientras bailaban para luego estallar en risas.

Lo extrañaba, de verdad lo hacía...

Otra canción sonaba, una que en particular le dolía.

\- Yesterday -habia empezado a cantar al oir la musica- all my troubles seemed so far away. Now it looks as though they're here to stay. -fruncio los labios. La letra le caía como anillo al dedo... -Oh, I believe in yesterday. -Tomó aire y liberó su frustración- Suddenly I'm not half the man I used to be. There's a shadow hanging over me. Oh, yesterday came suddenly. -La letra se le clavaba como un puñal -Why she had to go, I don't know, she wouldn't say. I said something wrong, now I long for yesterday. -Estaba seguro que él lo había estropeado todo pero... Arthur también tenía la culpa. Sabía que si él lo hubiese dicho las cosas de frente, si lo hubiese detenido a tiempo, no habrían terminado de esta forma.

 _Arthur había cambiado otra vez, se volvió bastante responsable y, de un momento a otro, el tiempo que pasaban juntos se redujo a nada. Resultaba bastante difícil encontrarlo ¡Hasta tuvo que pedir un hueco en la agenda del británico!_

 _La situación lo enojo ¿Arthur lo había reemplazado? ¿Acaso no se daba cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo? Daba igual, no iba a ser el fin del mundo si se alejaba de él - "que equivocado estaba al pensar en eso" se decía mientras su sonrisa se apagaba- así que consiguió nuevos amigos, se inscribió en el Club de Deportes y se convirtió en la estrella del equipo de Fútbol americano._

 _Desde ahí las cosas se fueron a la mierda._

 _El nuevo puesto y los halagos le habían hecho volar, alejando sus pies de la tierra y el club de fans que había surgido en torno a su nombre le elevó el ego a niveles estratosfericos. Era popular, admirado, querido... lo que siempre es un héroe en los cómics y en las películas y eso lo hacía sentir bien y llenaba el espacio que Arthur había dejado._

 _Su ego creció, su carácter materialista cobro fuerza y su orgullo, su maldito orgullo, primó por sobre cualquier cosa... incluso sobre el británico._

 _Arthur extrañaba a su mejor amigo, no le había dicho nada sobre los problemas económicos que se cernían sobre él para no preocupar al americano e inició su lucha por la beca otorgada a los primeros puestos para poder ayudar a no generarle más gastos a su familia. Había sido difícil pero lo había logrado, aunque eso le trajo ganarse el puesto de Presidente Estudiantil y un sobrecargo de responsabilidades que no podía ser sano para un chico de tercero de secundaria. De la forma que sea, las cosas se habían estabilizado un poco más y decidió que era tiempo de recuperar a Alfred aunque nunca espero ver al monstruo en el que se había convertido. ¿Dónde se había ido su mejor amigo?_

 _Era demasiado obvio que lo estaba ignorando. Los desplantes eran a propósito, las evasiones eran adrede... y él también tenía su orgullo y, simplemente, un día se cansó de insistir y se hizo a un lado._

 _Alfred disfrutaba su venganza, ahora era el británico quien iba tras él. Empezó a salir con una y otra chica para distraerse, comenzó a irse de fiesta en fiesta pero no había nada que moviera a Arthur de su cabeza. Cuando el inglés dejó de buscarlo, supo que había ido demasiado lejos pero no se humillaría a ir tras él..._

Así fue como dejaron de hablarse, hasta ahora.

\- Y así supe que estaba enamorado de ti. -Suspiró profundamente en cuanto aparcó el auto y, cuando iba a apagar el motor, sonó aquella melodía que le decía que la vida se estaba burlando en su cara...

¿Por qué esa canción? Tensó la mandíbula mientras apagaba el carro y salía rápidamente en camino al auditorio de la escuela al momento de que un viejo recuerdo se colaba en su cabeza.

Aquella promesa que se habían hecho cuando eran pequeños...

 _\- A los 17, en el baile de Graduación llevaremos a la persona que amemos de verdad. Y no hablo de tu madre o tu hermano -esquivó con suerte un cuaderno volador- hablo de la chica de la que estemos enamorados -sonrió ampliamente esperando una afirmación._

 _\- Prefiero preocuparme por ocupar un lugar en el Cuadro de Honor, Al. -el de ojos verdes no se molestó en levantar los ojos del libro que leía. Su amigo era un caso perdido._

 _\- ¿Por qué tienes que ser tan aguafiestas? -Sus labios formaron un puchero, cosa que hizo reír al mayor. No necesitaba verlo para saber que lo hacía. El rostro del americano cambió al tener una idea que sabía que el británico no podía rechazar- Y la sacaremos a bailar una canción de The Beatles -sintió como los ojos de Arthur se posaban sobre él. Había llamado su atención- I saw her standing there -miró a Arthur con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Sabía que era una de sus favoritas... Estiró la mano y lo miró ansioso- ¿Trato hecho?_

 _El anglosajón miraba los ojos azules de su amigo, luego la mano que le ofrecía para terminar viendo esos azules profundos de nuevo. Tragó un poco de saliva y dio un suspiro derrotado._

 _\- Hecho_

En serio el destino puede ser bastante cruel a veces...

...

¿Había sido una buena idea dejar al franchute a cargo de la música? Al menos era mejor que Gilbert o Antonio... aunque sabía que de igual forma esos dos estarían involucrados.

Miró a su alrededor y se sintió aliviado, las decoraciones habían quedado perfectas y eso que fueron los mismos clubes de la escuela quienes se encargaron. Kiku era un buen vicepresidente y sabía que sin él, probablemente no habrían acabado dentro del plazo o ni siquiera hubieran tenido tamaño resultado...

Admiraba cada detalle y recordaba cuanto esfuerzo había costado hacerlo realidad. Pero, con tanto trabajo encima, se le había olvidado que esta también era su fiesta de graduación.

Ahora que lo recordaba, no había traído una pareja, y no es como si le faltaran pretendientes. Había tenido unas cuantas novias y, por más que tuvo la predisposición, el sentimiento hacia ellas no había pasado más de un simple cariño entre amigos.

"Tal vez Alfred sí..."

Sintió un dolor en el corazón de solo pensar que el americano cruzaría aquella puerta de la mano de alguna chica, con una sonrisa radiante por su vida perfecta y reflejando que lo mejor que le pudo haber sucedido fue alejarse de él.

El tiempo había pasado y Arthur se había dado cuenta de muchas cosas que, tal vez, hubiese sido mejor no saber, y lidió con ellas como había lidiado siempre con las cosas que le preocupaban: enfocarse en otras distracciones.

Al menos no había faltado a esa estúpida promesa que había hecho con el americano años atrás, no había venido acompañado de alguien a quien no amaba.

"Solo..."

Rió ante el pensamiento mientras se arreglaba el terno y mantenía su postura impecable.

Su destino era quedarse solo.

Una melodía que conocía a la perfección interrumpió su auto compasión haciendo que rechinara los dientes y maldijera una y otra vez a la maldita situación en la que se hallaba.

¿Por qué, de entre todas las canciones, Francis tenía que elegir esta?

La maldita rana de mierda merecía morir.

 _..._

Entró al auditorio y creyó haber caído en otra dimensión, no parecía en nada al cuartucho dónde se reunían para las ceremonias aburridas de la escuela.

La fiesta ya había comenzado, las parejas bailaban y los que habían venido solos estaban emborrachándose en grupo cerca a la mesa de bebidas... porque era su fiesta "Sin Padres", libres de toda presión.

Había sido difícil lograrlo pero habían ganado y eso era una de las cosas que amaba de su disfuncional promoción.

Trató de no distraerse y buscar al rubio entre la multitud, aunque la música y la poca intensidad de las luces no ayudaba. Se escabulló entre las parejas bailando una suerte de vals para poder atravesar el salón pero ese cejón huraño era difícil de hallar.

Levantó la cabeza y se topó con la improvisada cabina del DJ en el segundo piso, donde aquel francés al que había convertido en partícipe de su plan le indicaba con señas cierta esquina poco iluminada. Sus ojos fueron hacia aquel punto y lo vió allí, de pie... lejos del resto, como había tratado de permanecer desde que se alejaron.

Levantó la vista una vez más y ahora en la cabina estaba ese trío de locos levantando los pulgares, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja moviendo exageradamente los labios para gesticular una sola frase.

"Buena suerte"

Las luces bajaron su intensidad y una horda de colores llenó el auditorio. Aquella música inundó el salón.

Ya era el momento. Tomó aire y mentalizó otra vez lo que quería lograr.

\- **One, two, three, four! –** Un paso y luego otro, siguiendo el ritmo de la canción.

 **Well,** she **he was just seventeen  
** _Bueno,_ ella _él solo tenía diecisiete_

 **If you know what I mean**  
 _Si sabes que quiero decir_

 **And the way** she **he looked**  
 _Y la forma en cómo_ ella _él lucía_

 **Was way beyond compare**  
 _No tenía comparación_

Se acercaba sorteando a las parejas, quienes habían adoptado el ritmo del rock.

Todo se hizo nada teniéndolo en frente. Sin duda, Arthur lucía espectacular… le caía bastante bien el esmoquin negro, la camisa blanca y la corbata de moño que llevaba puesto para la ocasión

 **So how could I dance with another  
** _Asi que, ¿cómo podría bailar con otro_

 **When I saw** her **him standing there?**  
 _desde que lo vi de pie allí?_

Cuando llegó él estaba distraído, mirando hacia el resto de parejas y no se había percatado de la presencia del americano.

Alfred tocó el hombro de Arthur haciendo que éste se girara como respuesta. Vio la confusión en esos ojos verdes y la sorpresa labrada en el rostro del inglés pero, cuando notó las claras intenciones del Presidente Estudiantil de irse, actuó rápido, estiró la mano y, con un mal intento de reverencia, preguntó bastante alto.

\- ¿Bailarías conmigo, Arthur?

Y puso la sonrisa más grande que alguna vez haya tenido. Su corazón latía a mil por hora, sus manos y sus piernas temblaban pero sentía una paz enorme en su interior.

Sabía que estaba haciendo lo correcto.

 **Well,** she **he looked at me**  
 _Bueno,_ ella _él me miró._

Tenía un gesto que no podía descifrar pero pudo ver un ligero rubor en sus mejillas –quién sabe, tal vez producto de la ira- a la vez que recibía un golpe en la mano.

\- ¿Eres idiota? Es rock ¡no un jodido vals! –se cruzó de brazos mientras dirigía la mirada hacia otro lado.

¿Por qué tenía que venir como si nunca hubiera pasado nada entre ellos? Ese molesto vuelco de sentimientos lo traicionaba y el latir de su corazón sólo empezaba a estorbar. No era justo…

Alfred no se amilanó ante la negativa del británico. Lo conocía desde hace muchos años y se sabía al dedillo su forma de ser…

El problema es que a medida que recordaba cada cosa vivida con el inglés, sus mejillas se coloreaban y la sonrisa boba en su rostro crecía.

Se echó porras internamente mientras acortaba las distancias a pesar de que Arthur ni se inmutaba. Estuvo lo bastante cerca como para que Arthur se diera vuelta y sus rostros estuvieran separados sólo por un par de centímetros.

Los azules cielo se fundieron en los verde esmeralda.

 **And I, I could see**  
 _Y yo, yo pude ver_

 **That before too long  
** _Que dentro de poco_

 **I'd fall in love with** her **him**  
 _Me enamoraría de_ ella _él_

"… otra vez"

Aprovechó el nerviosismo del británico y, con un rápido movimiento, deslizó uno de sus brazos por la cintura de éste mientras que con la mano libre tomaba la del contrario empezando a guiarlo en un baile que no correspondía al género pero seguía acompasado de la melodía.

She **He wouldn't dance with another  
** Ella _Él no bailaría con otro_

 **When I saw** her **him standing there**  
 _desde que lo vi de pie allí._

Intentó zafarse pero las cosas se habían complicado más de lo que creyó. Se sentía bien estar entre sus brazos, olvidar al resto del mundo y sólo mirar esos ojos azules… haciendo que su corazón estuviese a punto de salirse del pecho.

Y era como si nada hubiese pasado entre ellos antes, cómo si no fuera necesario decir ni una palabra más para entenderlo…

Así que sólo se dejó llevar.

 **Well, my heart went boom**  
 _Bueno, mi corazón hizo boom_

 **When I crossed that room**  
 _Cuando crucé ese cuarto_

 **And I held** her **his hand in mine**  
 _Y sostuve su mano en la mía_

La única pareja que bailaba de una manera extraña en comparación a las otras, que hacían su mundo aparte ignorándolos por completo.

Podían jurar que sus latidos iban al compás de la melodía y, a su vez, en coordinación con el otro, como si dos piezas encajaran perfectamente al colocarse en su lugar…

Era duro haber tenido que pasar por semejante lío para tener que ser más honestos consigo mismos y con el otro.

 **Whoa, we danced through the night**  
 _Whoa, bailamos toda la noche_

 **And we held each other tight**  
 _Y nos abrazamos fuertemente_

 **And before too long**  
 _Y de pronto_

 **I fell in love with** her **him**  
 _Me enamoré de_ ella _él_

¿Cómo podría no hacerlo? Fue un idiota, un completo idiota ¿Cómo pudo haber dejado que todo se le fuera de las manos? ¿Tanto le había costado aceptar lo que sentía? Sólo esperaba que Arthur le diera una oportunidad para enmendar su error pero sabía que era imposible.

Incluso, ya era demasiado pedir el que haya aceptado bailar con él.

Tenía, en el fondo, la esperanza de que le correspondiera… pero vamos. Las posibilidades eran remotas y él… él había perdido su oportunidad de la manera más absurda, lastimándolo.

Alejándose completamente de él.

¿Por qué acercarse entonces, si él mismo había creado el abismo que los mantenía separados?

 **Now, I'll never dance with another**  
 _Ahora, No bailaré nunca con otro_

 **When I saw** her **him standing there**  
 _Desde que lo vi de pie allí._

Porque había una sencilla razón: lo amaba.

Porque las relaciones que había tenido nunca fueron suficientes, porque el irse de fiesta en fiesta y llevar una vida desenfrenada no llenó el vacío que Arthur había dejado…

Porque siempre lo había necesitado, porque siempre había significado su felicidad pero le había costado admitirlo aunque eso no cambiaba nada.

Sólo quería a Arthur a su lado y a nadie más.

 **Well, my heart went boom**  
 _Bueno, mi corazón hizo boom_

El británico cerró los ojos, asustado de la situación. Sabía que no era correcto –y no se refería por la gente en el salón… bueno, sí. ¡Pero ese no es el punto!- Arthur sabía que Alfred lo había lastimado, que tenía que alejarse de él. No tenía nada de qué hablar o reclamar… las cosas estaban bien definidas entre los dos.

Pero ese maldito sentimiento lo dominaba por completo, anestesiando ese dolor que a veces era difícil de sobrellevar.

Tal vez todo era un sueño, una mala jugada del destino o, quizás, una maldita última venganza de Alfred… pero quiso ser ignorante por un rato y vivir aquella mentira como una verdad y poder ser feliz aunque sea, en el poco tiempo que quedaba de la canción.

Luego podría fingir una vez más…

 **When I crossed that room**  
 _Cuando crucé ese cuarto_

 **And I held** her **his hand in mine**  
 _Y sostuve su mano en la mía_

Sus manos estaban entrelazadas, los movimientos fluían por sí solos en armonía haciendo de ese momento algo que ambos deseaban que perdurase para siempre.

Arthur fue el primero en rendirse y depositar su cabeza en el hombro del americano, cerrando los ojos tratando de reprimir sus propias emociones y Alfred… él lo acercó más hacia su pecho, acariciando su espalda y susurrando en su oído mil y un veces que lo sentía, que lo perdonara… que no volviese a alejarse de él otra vez.

Ambos rubios fundiéndose en un abrazo, sin dejar de bailar.

 **Oh, we danced through the night**  
 _Whoa, bailamos toda la noche_

 **And we held each other tight**  
 _Y nos abrazamos fuertemente_

 **And before too long**  
 _Y de pronto_

 **I fell in love with** her **him**  
 _Me enamoré de_ ella _él_

Porque Arthur había descubierto durante esos años de que quería a Alfred más que un amigo… y dolía mucho más que cualquier otra cosa. Dolía haber alejado a la persona que más le importaba y dolía más el haberse tenido que rendir e irse por conservar algo del amor propio que le quedaba.

Y ahora se estaba yendo al tacho por querer conformarse con esto.

 _No quiso aceptarlo en un inicio, lo atribuyó a una confusión o a la desesperación de haber perdido a su mejor amigo pero algo en el fondo le dictaba que era verdad. Peleó, se sumergió en sus tareas y deberes tratando de acallar a esa voz que le recordaba lo miserable que era pero fue imposible… el verlo cruzar la puerta del salón de clases siendo sujetado del brazo cariñosamente por una chica había acabado con él._

 _El dolor en el pecho y las ganas de huir de allí para no seguir presenciándolo más fue lo que le obligó a aceptar que se había enamorado de su ex mejor amigo, del que ya no compartía ningún tipo de relación._

 _Y se dedicó a intentar olvidar, lidiar con la pena y concentrarse en otras cosas aunque al final fue más como aprender a cargar con ese peso sin que lo destruyera tanto._

 **\- Now, I'll never dance with another** **since I saw him standing there –** la voz del americano lo tomó por sorpresa, al igual que el cambio de letra, espantando los viejos recuerdos. Quiso creer con todas sus fuerzas que sólo era producto de la emoción por aquella vieja canción y no lo que esa pequeña parte de su corazóm rogaba que fuera verdad. No quería hacerse falsas ilusiones… ya era demasiado doloroso estar así con él.

Quiso ignorar la fuerza con la que Alfred se aferraba a él y la cercanía de sus cuerpos. Apretó los ojos fuertemente intentando hacer de cuenta que eso no sucedía pero sintió como Alfred se inclinaba para susurrarle al oído.

\- **Whoa, since I saw him standing there –** Era ronca y suave a la vez, haciendo que se estremeciera por completo.

Arthur se maldijo así mismo por permitir que las cosas llegaran tan lejos.

Alfred tomó su barbilla e hizo que lo viese directamente una vez más, tenía una sonrisa enorme y unas lágrimas contenidas que no tardarían en salir.

\- ¿Recuerdas nuestra promesa? –Arthur la había tenido presente desde que oyó la canción pero negó con la cabeza, en un último intento de defensa. –Pues… me alegra saber que pude cumplirla. –Sus dedos viajaron hasta la mejilla del británico, rozándola, ocasionando que el pobre comenzara a hiperventilar y sintiera que en cualquier momento un ataque al corazón lo derribaría al piso y…

Todo se puso negro.

No, no se había desmayado… el calor de Alfred seguía con él y los gritos de los demás retumbaron en todo el salón quejándose del corte de luz. Arthur volteó intentando descubrir la causa pero no se veía absolutamente nada y temió que todo el trabajo de un año se haya ido al caño…

Se olvidó de todo otra vez cuando la mano de su pareja de baile tomó su barbilla y el brazo del más alto aferrara su cintura con mayor fuerza, percibió el aliento del americano acercarse cada vez más a su rostro y no supo que más hacer. Cerró los ojos con fuerza y se resignó a esperar en silencio por lo que pudiese ocurrir.

Y sintió los labios que había deseado desde hace mucho, posarse sobre los suyos en un beso tímido al que no pudo evitar corresponder de igual forma.

La luz volvió y Arthur abrió los ojos topándose con los del otro, haciendo que ambos se sonrieran tímidamente y sus mejillas se llenaran de color.

La canción se reanudó hasta terminar con los últimos acordes de la guitarra para luego ser cambiado por un sonido apabullante; las palmas y silbidos inundaban todo el salón.

Todos en él miraban a la pareja mientras les gritaban sus buenos deseos y felicidades, a la par que el británico tomaba consciencia de donde se encontraba y en la posición que mantenía con Alfred. Intentó zafarse y empujarlo, tratando de contener la vergüenza viendo repetidas veces al rubio y a la multitud pero sólo oía la risa infantil y sincera del americano. Una que había extrañado por muchísimo tiempo.

Porque, si los conocías, debías ser bastante idiota para no darte cuenta lo que pasaba entre esos dos… y ese par se peleaba por el título del más idiota en el salón.

Era obvio la tensión entre los angloparlantes, las miradas furtivas y las peleas absurdas que sostenían. ¿Qué tan tercos podían ser? A todos en el salón de clases les frustraba ver lo que ambos sentían por el otro y lo testarudos que eran para admitirlo por lo que está demás decir que cuando Francis los había juntado durante el receso, aprovechando que ambos habían salido, y les contó acerca de la iniciativa del americano, todos se mostraron de acuerdo y trazaron el plan para unirlos en el baile de Graduación.

Alfred había tenido más ayuda de la que hubiese creído y Arthur… bueno, no era tan odiado como alguna vez había pensado que era.

El americano volvió a besar al británico a pesar de la resistencia de este mientras todos aplaudían y Arthur simplemente se rendía.

No había mucho que pudiera hacer.

 **Yeah, well, since I saw** her **him standing there  
** _Sí, bueno, desde que lo vi de pie allí._

Todo había quedado claro para ellos dos. No había escapatoria, ni excusas ni necedades…

Ahora que estaban juntos, tenían la certeza de que no podrían estar con nadie más en el mundo que no fuera él


End file.
